


A Private Fire

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A short sketch celebrating gay pride and the revolutionary love story that belongs to Brian and Justin.





	A Private Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Hard techno beats slammed into Brian Kinney as he sauntered into Babylon. He casually made his way amid the flashing lights and writhing club kids to the bar and ordered a drink. He lit a cigarette and watched the Saturday night throng on the dancefloor.  
There was Emmett high stepping on the floor--even Ben. Ben? If Ben was here then--  
" Guess who?"  
A pair of hands were suddenly clasped over Brian's eyes.  
"Knock it off Mikey" Brian grinned, turning. Michael grinned at his best friend, merrily sipping a frothy cocktail.  
"Why aren't you dancing with your partner?"  
Brian snapped.  
"Why aren't you dancing with yours? Or is Justin not here?"  
"I don't keep track of Justin" Brian frowned dismissively.  
"Don't lie" Justin laughed, sailing up beside Brian.  
Michael laughed as Brian cursed, returning Justin's beam with a jaded smile.  
"My cue to exit" Michael grinned, disappearing through the crowd.  
Brian and Justin faced each other in the smoky blue light.  
"Care to dance partner?"  
Brian cooed sarcasticly, causing Justin to smile.  
"Sure partner" Justin wrapped his arms around Brian guiding him on the dancefloor.  
"I love being seen with you, you know" Justin smiled crookedly as Brian pressed against him.  
The blue lights gave way to spinning white diaminde and the electronica gave way to a seductive remix of Dreamweaver:

" I believe we can reach the morning light "...

Glittering confetti rained down on the dancefloor bedecking the crowd.  
"You're so beautiful", Justin ran his hand through Brian's hair, smiling slightly.  
"You too partner" Brian grabbed Justin's hand, pinning him to him. A private fire burned between them...

" I believe we can make it through the night"...

"I love you" Justin whispered, intoxicated and enchanted, Brian's heat surrounding him like an aura.  
They kissed slowly, gently as the fire consumed them and became one with the love song.  
"I want this always" Justin sighed at last, leaning his head against Brian who arched an eyebrow.  
"This love, this freedom" Justin smiled dreamily.  
Brian simply held him.  
"Let's never stop dancing" Justin's blonde hair was obscured by the falling confetti.  
" I never promised you anything Justin" Brian half whispered.  
"But I will promise you this: this moment, this night, this is freedom."

" I just closed my eyes..."

Dawn found the two entangled in damp sheets, Brian squinting through cigarette smoke at the peacefully sleeping blonde boy.  
"This, Sunshine, is freedom" Brian whispered, ruffling his blonde hair tenderly.  
In Justin's dream it was raining confetti as they made love on an empty dancefloor. A familiar song, a memory stirred. And he smiled.


End file.
